<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Wreck Without You by nat_romanoffdanvers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512188">A Wreck Without You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_romanoffdanvers/pseuds/nat_romanoffdanvers'>nat_romanoffdanvers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, How Do I Tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_romanoffdanvers/pseuds/nat_romanoffdanvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the ending is happy :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Wreck Without You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You arrived home and found your apartment looking like bedlam. Cushions from your couch had been cut open, the papers you had left on your coffee table were strewn everywhere. There were plates and mugs smashed to pieces on the floor, along with numerous items of cutlery. And Natasha. Natasha was propped up against your island patching up a wound on her arm. You were utterly dumbfounded.</p><p>"Hi." Natasha looked up.</p><p>"Sooo, are you going to tell me what happened here? And why are you bleeding?"</p><p>"It's not as bad as it looks. Somebody found out I was here, ruined the place and attacked me. I can replace everything that got broken, by the way." You placed your bag on the kitchen counter, dodged the shards of china, and crouched down next to Nat.</p><p>"I don't care about that. What happened to you? Are you hurt?" </p><p>"Just got a couple of scratches. The other guy is much worse."</p><p>"Dead?"</p><p>"Severely maimed. And getting interrogated by Tony."</p><p>"They are definitely worse off. Are you sure you're okay? That cut looks pretty deep."</p><p>"I'll be fine. And I'm getting out of your hair."</p><p>"What? You're leaving?"</p><p>"Just for a couple days. I need to sort some things out."</p><p>"Let me check you over first."</p><p>"No, it's not that bad."</p><p>"Please, Nat."</p><p>"No. I need to go and find out who did this. So you aren't in danger again."</p><p>"If you walk out that door, it's over, Natasha."</p><p>"What?" It was her turn to question you.</p><p>"You're scared; so you're running. You don't have to."</p><p>"Yes, I do. You're in danger with me here. What if it had been you alone when they attacked, huh? You could have died."</p><p>"So it's about my safety. Natasha, you are the best protection I could have."</p><p>"I'll see you in a few days, Y/N."</p><p>"NO. I mean it, Nat. If you leave because you think I won't be safe, it's over."</p><p>"I just need to think this over."</p><p>"What is there to think over? Do you want to be with me or not?"</p><p>"What could possibly make you want to be with me after I got criminals in your apartment and trashed the place?"</p><p>"I love you. Nothing else matters but that. So what are you going to do?"</p><p>"My heart tells me to kiss you, but my head tells me to walk away." There was a deafening silence before she answered. “My head is always right.” She placed her key to the apartment on the kitchen counter and left.</p><p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>There were no leads on who had broken into your apartment and it drove Natasha mad. She needed to put a stop to it before you got hurt, but after two days of interrogation from various members of the team, she had nothing. So she gave up and wallowed in the pain she gave to herself.  </p><p>Natasha knew leaving you was wrong. The moment she walked out of your door, she regretted it, but it was done. You'd said it was over. She really was an idiot. She'd been too damn terrified with what might happen to you, that she lost you in a very different way. She had been taught 'love is for children', but being with you had made her realise how very wrong that was. She was a wreck without you.</p><p>The longing in her heart wouldn't subside, and she spent the next week curled up in her bed worrying, and contemplating how to make you understand. She knew it wouldn't be an easy feat, and it may not work, but she had to try. </p><p>---xxx---</p><p>Natasha was sitting on your repaired couch when you returned home. You barely acknowledged she was there. She had truly hurt you. </p><p>“I'm not even going to bother asking how you got in here.”</p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m new to this…” </p><p>“I thought I told you it was over.”</p><p>“I just need you to listen for now. You can kick me out later, but I need you to understand why I left.”</p><p>You contemplated it for a moment, then sat down opposite her. “Okay.”</p><p>She didn’t speak for a moment; she seemed to be processing the right words to say. She took a deep breath. “I’ve never had a relationship with someone I really like before. I thought that if I left you, you would be safer. But now I realise you would be more in danger.</p><p>“All my relationships in the past have been part of my job - a target or someone close to them. They were an act. I’ve never had the choice to be with somebody before, and I don’t want you to get hurt because of me. I don’t know how to love, and I think I’m scared of being loved. I was taught from a very young age that love is for children and that it would compromise me. Recognising other people's emotions is something I can do very easily, but I find it difficult to understand my own. If I really did leave you, it might mean I’m putting you more at risk, and I don’t want that. So if you still want me...” She finally met your gaze. “I’d like to be with you.”</p><p>"Of course I still want you." Natasha's face glowed brightly.  She caught the tears that were rolling down your face with her thumb. You hadn't even noticed them - you were too focused on her.</p><p>"Also, I'm sorry about your stuff."</p><p>"Oh, I don't care I hated it anyway. You could bring some of your own stuff over and make it really homey. That'd be nice." You pulled her in for a hug and pressed a kiss to her cheek.</p><p>"Or I was thinking you could move into the compound with me. You'd be way less in danger there." </p><p>You smiled warmly. "I'd love to, Nat."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>